Through the Fireplace: Worlds Apart
by Kiako Ornitier
Summary: Here we go again... Another wish gone wrong, another mishap-And it's MY fault? I didn't mean to cause this! I'm sure other people had this problem too, RIGHT! My apartment can only hold so many characters. If I don't send them home I-WE ARE ALL SCREWED!
1. Falling stars never do their job right

I don't own any of the characters in here. Just one. 83 I'm a bit rusty, so please bear with me, since my last fic 2 years ago my style's changed. Hope you enjoy this! Reviews and feedback would be nice.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok... Uh... So I lied about being unpacked. Technically I was MOSTLY unpacked, just had like, 3 boxes of stuff left. Dammit I thought I'd be done in like, a day but noooo, my friends had to tempt me with Left 4 Dead.....! If you've played zombie shooter games, then you would all agree that watching zombie movies, and shooting them in the head are two entirely different experiences.

The latter is more fun, and leaves a nice demonic grin on you're face when you're done.

"AAACK!" I tripped over a box and managed to catch myself before I bashed myself into the window.

Yeah, hazard zone... You see, I'm in the middle-end of moving. Yup, I am 17 years old, and I've already been semi-forced to move out of my house. Only because, my mom owned this condo apartment thing, and she wanted me to move in here to kick out a tenant that was... Taking advantage of my mom's generousity.

Well... It was at least close to the college I was planning on going to- I'm not smart enough to go to University... Maybe once I get my butt in gear but that's doesn't seem like any time soon...

I grumbled kicking the boxes scrawled with Sharpie marker in huge labels with my messy writing and stacked them up in the corner. Maybe if I combined enough of them I could make a table...! I'm cheap, I can't help it... I heard something clunk in a box when I picked it up, and I set it down, checking the label.

Well well, figures. There wasn't one.

I opened it and shifted through it a little and pulled out a red ribbon.

Man, what I wouldn't give to go back... I reached in to see what other memories I could pull out from the box, when there was a few bangs on my door and after looking out at the peep hole, opened it.

"About time you guys got here...!"

"Well excuse us for almost getting attacked by your garbage pile outside...!." the smallest of the girls said with amused sarcasm. We usually call her The Overlord, but for the sake of sanity, which, doesn't seem to exist whenever she's in the vicinity- We're calling her DracoWolf.

"Sorry Draco, must be garbage day today..." I mumbled taking the box of goldfish crackers that my other friend KuroSuzaku had brought with her, "Where're the others...?"

"Mina and Ten had stuff to do..."

"What're they busy with...?"

"STUFF." Draco shrugged making way straight to the fridge, "Ooh, Coke...! You shouldn't have!"

"You're right, I shouldn't have..." I sulked collecting some garbage and recycle into a bag. Great, there goes like, a forth of my work money in one night... "Just don't go drinking it all in one sitting, you're gonna get sick." I tied up a bag of what little garbage I had and stepped out to the small balcony, slipping some slippers on. Hey, I just moved in, it's still dirty!

Kuro quirked her head a little, "Taking out the trash?" When I nodded, she waved in dismissal and started to shift through my boxes, probably for the X-Box controller and my copy of Tales of Vesperia, "Have fun, but it's windy outside so careful you don't kill anyone."

Tossing the bag off the edge to the already forming pile near the front of the apartment, I looked up at the darkening sky, sighed and smiled when something bright dashed across the dark canvas.

A shooting star! SWEET!

I clapped my hands together, praying, seriously wishing really really hard.

'I wish, that I could go back to the game worlds! One more time, just one more time! Please please star let me go back! And Kuro-sama too I guess!'

I looked up, seeing a second falling star.

... OI! SECOND STAR! PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND HELP THE FIRST STAR!

I stared up at the star, falling falling....

Falling towards my apartment...? Staring at it a little harder, I realized that the object was in fact, soaring and getting closer to my position.

"SHIT!"

"Hey watch that languAAAAAAGH!" I grabbed both Kuro and Draco, tossing them off the couch the next room and hit the deck, covering my head as the thing flew into my apartment, bashing into the floor with a hollow BOOM! And slamming into my couch, sending it sliding from the living room into the kitchen.

Slowly getting up to my feet, I shuffled back inside seeing a large blood stain on the floor where the thing hit the ground.

It's like it literally went SPLAT! Even though it made a BOOM sound...

Grabbing my bokuto from behind my TV (Yes... It's from the anime convention... I used it for cosplay.) and held it to my side, walking into the kitchen where skid marks had dug up some of the carpet and linoleum.

... Mom's not going to like this....

Keeping a bit of distance, I circled the couch until I saw what had landed--I mean crashed, on it.

-0-0-

A body... A CORPSE?! U-Usually that's not a good thing... Right...? RIGHT?! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!

I shifted away from it for a moment before slowly inching back and giving the body a light poke in the arm, which in its hand was clutching what looked like a black toque or something.

It wheezed.

AAAAAH!! WhatdoIdo?! S-Should I throw it outside...? Should I call the cops- Wait, cops are really slow when they're called... It'd be out there in the snow for three hours and and, what if someone else found it instead...?

But it IS garbage day today....

I yelped when something hard hit me over the head.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOVE ME IDIOT!" Kuro yelled, having hit me over the head with a stray shoe, "Is it raining idiots and corpses too?! What the hell is that thing on your couch?!"

Draco laughed and snickered at that.

"Heh, it's raining corpses~ Hallelujah~" she began to sing to the tune of 'It's Raining Men' Which, is also technically the same but....

"Kuro, can you try and help me find the first aid kit? I think it's in one of the boxes…" I called and went to look for the said kit- like that'll help. Draco shuffled over to the guy and blinked at him.

"You left to take out the garbage, and you came back with a corpse?" she cocked her eyebrow at me, "Dibs on the wallet!"

"I don't think he has one..." I opened a cupboard, and seeing nothing, moved on to another one.

"Then I dib the pants!"

"NO!" Again, empty.

".... How about those boots? I can pawn them off for 200 dollars!" Draco rubbed her hands together, "Hello new computer~"

"I SAID NO!" Reaching into the unlabelled box, I felt around and feeling leather, pulled out a small sac. Blinking, I looked inside of it and saw little red and yellow candies.

…. Seriously?! I don't even remember—Oh, wait… I do.

Draco went quiet for a moment, "...We need a stick to poke it with."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT'LL ACCOMPLISH?!" I exclaimed, bringing the bag to the corps- I mean man.

"We need to poke it! It's the only way to prevent it from becoming a zombie!"

"HE'S STILL BREATHING SO HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Kay, you know what, stop yelling." Kuro frowned then stared at the bag in my hand, "… Are those…. Gels?" If you're familiar with the Tales of Series, then you know what these are.

I nodded, taking a deep breath in and letting it out, "I'm sorry, It's how I cope with this kinda stu- DRACO DON'T POKE HIM!" Draco had grabbed my bokuto in turn and began to nudge the man in the shoulder with the tip.

"But it's got a huge hole in its chest...! I wanna see if I can find its liver..."

"You sadist stop poking the corpse- I mean person!" I dug in the bag for a red gel looking thing and gently tried to push it into the guy's mouth. Sure, it went it, but he wasn't chewing so...

"You need to grab his jaw and move it for him! Open mouth, close mouth, open mouth, close mouth, This is called chewing." Draco noted. I got ready to follow her instructions and then looked up at her.

"Heeey, if you're so good at that, why don't you do it?!"

"Have you seen that guy's teeth? He looks like he has fangs! And I do not intend to become a creature of the night. Maybe in 2 weeks, but not today." I was ready to jump up and make a move to strangle her until Kuro lightly pat me on the arm and gestured to the guy, who was trying to spit the gel out. I promptly shoved it back in with a finger.

"Eat it, or else you will die..." I said and when he tried to spit it out again, I shoved in a second gel causing him to make a choking sound, "PLEASE EAT IT!"

"Maybe he's allergic to apples! Have you ever thought of that?" Draco said opening a can of coke.

"But it's medicinal!"

"Yeah, allergies shouldn't be a problem." Kuro agreed and the held up a yellow gummi, "Should we try a lemon gel?"

"He obviously doesn't have scurvy, so no." Draco perked up, "Hey! We can put them all in a blender! It'll become a rainbow gel!"

"..... Ew."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING." I threw my hands into the air, "Agh why did this have to- Oh, he's eatting them..." The three of us watched as the man slowly chewed at the gels, and when he was done, he let out what sounded like a small sigh. Seeing his mouth was still kind of open, as well as that gapping giant hole... I quickly fed him a Lemon Gel and sat back.

Kuro sat beside me, holding the bag of gels while Draco calmly drank another can of coke.

Eventually, his bleeding subsided, and after nudging the hole in his shirt open with a chopstick, saw the wound was reduced to a smaller slash. I fed him one more apple gel, just to be safe...

"Man, I am so glad we met Jade Curtis when we did..." I sighed sitting back as Kuro set the bag of gels on the table.

"No kidding... So, this guy seriously randomly fell out of the sky...?" she asked standing up and trying to avoid any of the blood on the floor. I nodded and she rubbed her chin, "I automatically blame YOU if the universe explodes."

"WHAT?!"

"Maybe he's Sora in disguise! Sora random falls through hundreds of layers of water." Draco started, "Now about that wallet..."

"You know what? If you ever found his wallet, I'm guessing it'll probably either a different currency, or maybe even just 5 dollars. Think of the coke as your payment or whatever." I huffed and sighed, standing up and stretching, "You guys better head home... If this guy has any trouble he's brought with him, I seriously don't want you guys to get mixed up in it all."

"... He's a guy?" When I gave Draco a look and she meerly smiled, "What? His long hair gives him away." Kuro just kinda, well, huffed a bit then gave my shoulder a pat.

"Careful alright? You're still coming to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry." I gave her a reassuring smile and led them both to the door,

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night then, good luck."

"I still want his pants..."

"NO." I closed the door and locked it, sighing a little before turning back into the kitchen, finally getting a chance to slip my shoes off. Hearing a moan, I turned around seeing the man slowly pull himself into a sitting position on the couch.

-0-0-

"Arya arya... Isn't this interesting..." he muttered and grunted and looked in my direction, "Hey! What's with that sword...?! Put that away, it's dangerous you know...!" he cried and winced, clutching his chest. I didn't even realize my wooden sword was still in my hand and I set it down against the wall. Hey he's got a hole right through him, the most he could do is die-And.... probably leave me with the problem of having a corpse in my apartment....

Sighing a little I rubbed the back of my neck and walked out to the balcony, this time without my shoes. I really didn't care if my black socks got dirty at this point...

I looked back up to the heavens--and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"YOU STUPID STAR! THIS IS TOTALLY NOT WHAT I ASKED FOR!"

Gah! I'm too poor to afford damages... and I am NOT wasting my student loans to fix it...!

Stupid wish didn't work... I wanted to go back! I didn't want anything to come here... Especially not this long haired, bloody blondie who left a dying message on my carpet!

I felt a pat on my shoulder and jumped away, raising my hands up defensivly, seeing it was the man before huffing a little and leaning my back against the railing.

"You shouldn't be walking..."

"You shouldn't be screaming at the sky, it hasn't done anything to you has it?" the man asked with a toothy smile.

Yeah, it dumped you here...

"It's been a while since something like this has happened." IT'S NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE, DAMMIT.

Sighing almost in a happy way, the man leaned on the railing beside me, fiddling with the hole in his giant tanktop and rubbing at his wound, which had now shrunk to a semi-shallow cut. He held his hand out to me, despite the fact it was a bit bloody.

"I'm Joker. And you missy are…?"

I blinked, staring at his hand for a moment before smiling a little and taking his hand, making a mental note to not touch anything later.

"Kiako. Ornitier."

He grinned, giving it a firm shake before looking back out from the balcony.

"So, Kiako-chan... Mind telling me where I am?"

I gestured to the city.

"Well, I can tell you that you're probably not where you came from." I replied, "This is my world."

Authors notes: Yeah.... This felt like it needed a rewrite....


	2. Necromancers are your friend!

I don't own any of the characters in here. Just one. 83 I'm a bit rusty, so please bear with me, since my last fic 2 years ago my style's changed. Hope you enjoy this!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Daijoubu dayo miagereba mou. Daijoubu hora nanairo no hashi. Yatto onaji sora no shita de waraeru ne._"

Aqua Timez song Niji played, increasing in volume. I shot my hand out, bumping it on the table a few times before finding my cellphone and hitting the snooze button.

Tugging the blanket off, I yawned, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand before attempting to stand from the armchair I was sleeping in. Tripping on my blanket and landing with a WHUMP on the carpet, I laid there for a moment blinking. I must've fallen asleep in the living room... Seeing that everything was blurry I realized I had misplaced my poor glasses...

"Waaagh..." I untangled myself and stood up, carefully looking for the frames. I swear I left them on the table somewhere... I looked around for a moment until I saw a hand holding my glasses out for me. I quickly tooked them and pushed them onto my face.

It was that guy- Joker. Yeah, that guy from last night...! He sat back a little on the couch--which had been moved back to its previous location, the black hat that was in his hand last night now on his head, blocking his eyes from view. He sat back a little, the blanket around him and a toothy smile on his face.

"Are you ok...? How're you feeling?" I asked sitting down beside him. He looked curiously over at me.

"Fine actually, pretty good!." he said and rubbed at his chest, he played with the hole in his tank top, "Ahh... I liked this shirt, too bad... Ne ne, are you like, a healing girl or something?"

Coughing a little, I stood up and picked up the bag of gels, handing them to him.

"It's medicine I got from a friend a long time ago, they're hard to come by but it works really well." I said and smiled a little, "Glad I finally put them to use..."

He looked in the bag, jiggling it a little before setting it down.

"I see, handy!"

"So... May I ask HOW you ended up falling through the sky, and into my apartment...?" I asked, "Why were you bleeding too...?"

He shrugged and ruffled my hair.

"I got careless. That's all I'm willing to tell you~"

_"Daijoubu dayo miagereba mou-" _

ACK! My alarm...!

I stood up and rushed to turn the alarm off before turning to the man.

"Kay, you know what? I've got school right now... So, stay here as long as you need to until you recover. Don't do anything crazy and get into any crazy garbage till I get back alright? I'll be back by like... 4 pm." I blurted out as fast as I could and took off to the bathroom, grabbing my tooth brush.

After a few moments of brushing, I saw Joker in the reflection of the mirror.

"So, you're a student?"

"Nnh." I nodded, brushing while using my left hand to brush my dark hair.

"How old are you?" I paused, glancing back at him and wrote a 17 in mid air. "Oh? That's a bit young to be living by yourself." he smiled. I turned back to brushing and rinsing, washing my face before walking past him, grabbing a spare pair of clothes. I'd go with what I have on, but it's like… dirty…

"You're really curious aren't you?" I asked closing the door, locking him out and changing.

"Well, I think it'd good to be able to know whose apartment I'm staying in right? Who knows..." I stepped out in my new clothes and found one of my kitchen knives pointed out towards me, "What if I turn out to be a really annoying guest?"

I stared up at him and turned to the side to cough.

"Seriously, Joker... I held your life in the palm of my hand in the form of a candy treat. I've met crazier people than you, Hell I'm FRIENDS with them! Do you HONESTLY think I'm scared of you?"

Joker stared at me for a moment then smiled, twirling the knife and holding it out with the handle facing me.

"Fine~ I don't like picking fights with girls anyways." he said and shuffled back to the couch. WTF the do you mean you don't pick fights?! What was the knife for then?! I blinked before sighing a little and setting the knife back in the kitchen, shoving bread into the toaster.

Ahh, man... That knife pointing thing just now- Such a surge of adrenaline...! It reminded me of those old days! Back in those days that was-

... Oh man... OH MAN. I SOUND LIKE AN OLD MAN STUCK IN THE BODY OF A TEENAGER....!

When the toast finished and popped out, I handed it to him on a plate while I had my own piece with peanut butter hanging from my mouth.

"You can put what you want on it, sorry, but I only own butter, peanut butter and jam right now..." I said taking a bite from my toast, "Help yourself."

"Ooh, you're awfully friendly to someone who just pointed a knife at you...!" Joker smiled taking the toast.

"And you better be friendly to the person who prevented you from bleeding out all over their couch." I retorted.

He shrugged then looked up at the clock, "If you have classes, you might want to get to them soon~"

-0-0-

Dammit...! I almost missed my bus! I huffed a little, flashing my bus pass to the driver and took a seat, waiting for the bus to drive me to the train station to go to school. Man... I seriously don't have enough sleep in me right now... Gonna have to make up that sleep in like... Chemistry or something...

Waiting for a little bit and staring out the bus window, I felt myself start to smile a little.

Joker... So far, he doesn't seem like a bad guy- Except for the knife thing...

... Agh I really really miss being in Spira...! This world is so... BORING... So generic, I'm really tired of how monotonous it all is...!

Seriously, none of you ever travelled to another world? Like, I understand if you totally hate Mary-Sues, I understand that since I used to BE one, I probably still AM one. (Although, I've been told that the one called Bella from the book Twilight beats me... I really can't have an opinion cause I never read the books.) But ya know, after you get used to being made of fail for so long, then being made of epic win, then suddenly being made of Fail sauce again. (See? I used fail sauce, POINT PROVEN.) It's really weird switching back and forth.

The small bell told that my stop was coming up and I piled out of the bus along with everyone else, walking through the station to wait for the trains. Since I now have to get up around an hour earlier in order to get to school on time, which is now on the other side of the city almost since I moved, the train station was close to empty.

Sighing, I took a seat on a bench and leaned back, my music playing in my ears while my hand rested on my iPod in my pocket. Dude, Devil May Cry 4 OST for the WIN! Although I still enjoyed Final Fantasy and the like... I looked up when a train pulled up, but it was the wrong one headed to the university-which, I'm not qualified for even when I graduate... I watched everyone pile onto that train leaving the station empty with the exception of myself.

As the train pulled away the floor rattled a bit as it took off down the tunnel. I watched it and leaned back again, checking the time.

... Where is that train...? It usually comes around this ti- GAAAAAAAAAGH!

I coughed, covering my nose and mouth when a reeking scent filled the tunnel. Oh... Oh man, this better not make me sick... The floor rumbled again and I lowered the volume of my music.

... Was someone, breathing really loud in here...? No, I'm alone... Was it windy outside...? Maybe, it was windy last night and-

"...Blood..." I froze, pausing my music all together. "You smell... like my prey's blood..."

I jumped off the bench and ran forwards until something slammed against my midsection and dragged me back, winded.

"GUAGH!" I coughed and gagged when a giant hand grabbed my throat and turned me around to face a bloodied up face of a giant man, blood running down his face, his left eye seemed to look scarred and his fur and broken armor covered in blood.

"You smell like the blood of my last prey....! IS HE DEAD?" the man gave me a shake and squeezed both his giant hands around my body, "HE'S DEAD RIGHT? DEAD! HE DIED RIGHT?! HUAHAHAHAHAA!"

Alright, I'm not exactly a really thin person... In fact, I'm like, 5'3 and a half, and pretty meaty... The fact this guy's hands were big enough to wrap around me, let alone squish me surprised me enough...!

I coughed at the overwhelming smell coming from him and tried to use my teeth as a filter to try and get air in, feeling my asthma start to act up.

The whole world swirled as I was tossed and literally bounced off the concrete floor, rolling to a stop. Trying to gather myself up, I stumbled every time the ground shook with the footsteps of the giant and looked up, seeing he was making way to me.

"... Shit..." I swore while taking in as much air as I could while trying to calm my breathing. Adrenaline was pumping through me again, more than when the knife was pointed at me and I slid back away from the man.

Slowly, a grin spread on my face and I started to laugh. Why? I told you that sanity no longer exists...! I don't even know why I'm laughing! I'm the freaking main character, and I... I...

"DIE.... DIE DIE DIE!" the man reached out to grab me, "I'LL KILL MY NEXT PREY WITH MY BARE HANDS! HAHAHAHUAHAAA-!"

"Might I suggest you close your eyes Miss Kiako?" a smooth voice said from behind me. Recognizing it, I squeezed my eyes shut and ducked down to the floor, covering my head, "O Might explosion.... Energy Blast!" I heard the giant man roar in pain and I looked up, seeing him covering his face with his hands and stumbling backwards. The source of the voice behind me grabbed the back of my hoodie and helped pull me up to my feet. I turned to look for him. I needed to make sure it was him...! If it's him, than that means... That means there's a chance that…

"Jade!"

"It's nice to see you again too, now... How may I ask, have you gotten yourself into this situation? You know that you should be playing with Kuro and the others, people your age. Not chasing cave men." The fonist chided with a smile, his long, light brown hair tied back in a loose pony tail and his ruby red eyes glinting at me. He looked back at the giant man.

"WHO THE HELL-!"

"Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth military. A pleasure to meet you!" Jade smiled as the fonons around him swirled to his hand, "O brilliance show your wrath... Photon!" The giant charged and I took a step back to stay behind Jade as the ball of concentrated light exploded against the giant, sending him off the platform and onto the tracks.

"Heh... HEHEHEHEHEE..." the guy was... Laughing... Screw laughing, he was downright howling...! "SO. YOU'RE MY NEXT HUNT THEN! I, Kadotsu will KILL YOU!"

Jade adjusted his glasses and smiled down at the man.

"I'll make sure to give you a head start." he looked down the opposite way of the tunnel, "Oh, look! Right on time!" He turned and clapped his hands over my eyes.

"Wah? Jade what-" I jumped when I heard the giants roar suddenly cut off with a loud BAM and the sound of rattling cars. When Jade uncovered my eyes, the man was gone and silence slowly settled in as the train came to a halt.

"Alright now! Let's go!" Jade said merrily, grabbing my arm and scooping my backpack off the floor, handing it to me, "We can't be late for school now can we?"

"W-wait what? B-But Jade, how'd you get here? Where're the others? Did they come with you? How come you're coming to school with me?" I winced when Jade gave my arm a hard squeeze and sat me down on a seat.

"You really shouldn't be so curious. Curiosity killed the cat remember? And you have to be careful." he said sitting down beside me, "You've already almost died once, remember?" I crossed my arms at him and looked away to the window.

"Well, that just means I have 8 more lives left right?" I replied curtly. I grumbled when Jade ruffled my hair.

"My my, talking back to your elders? I don't remember you doing that 2 years ago." he chuckled and sat back, adjusting the tie he was wearing, "Well, for now, I'll be teaching at your school. Maybe that'll shape you back up again hm...?"

... I don't remember having such a big mouth. I really don't...

"Sorry Jade... Just, alot of stuff has happened since I last saw you." I said rubbing the back of my neck, "I'll try and be more careful. Thanks for the save back there."

Jade smiled and sat back, "Of course, I don't think Kuro would like it very much if you didn't come to school. Nor would she like it if she knew I stood there watching you become the result of a one person massacre!" He laughed and I weakly laughed along with him, letting my head lean on the glass window.

Kadotsu... I wonder what he meant when I smelt like the blood of his prey...? Does he like, only hunt weird girls with glasses and a pink floral backpack...?

Hmm.... Well, I hope the train hitting him is enough... Jade could probably handle him, since he has his magic. I just hope I never see his ugly mug ever again...

Authors Notes: Ok, so... I realize now I need to change the catagory. So, Joker, is from Flame of Recca, and ancient manga/anime. And Jade is of course, from the awesome game of Tales of the Abyss! 8D Yay.


	3. DON'T CALL ME JACKIE

I don't own any of the characters in here. Just one. 83 I'm a bit rusty, so please bear with me, since my last fic 2 years ago my style's changed. Hope you enjoy this! Reviews and feedback would be nice. Ah, and... just in case, all names in here, are my friend's net names. So, yeah... That's why it's strange. -w- Done! Now on to the chapter!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... Kiako..."

"Nnh...?" I looked up across the hallway at my friend, Ten, "Myah...?"

"You're... Hair. It's kinda, beddy you know that?" she said waving her hand above her own brushed hair. After that tangle with Kadotsu, I didn't have time-nor a brush to fix my hair with. So I just used my fingers to brush it into place, which, didn't help since I need a flat iron to do my hair properly...

"I didn't have time to do anything to it, sorry." I smiled and laughed weakly, "I was busy."

"With what...? You look like you got into a fight with some giant Russian guy and survived." My friend Kuro said, giving me a look then she sighed, "So... Can I ask you something...?" When I nodded she leaned in closer to me.

"Yeah...?"

"Did anything... Weird happen at your place last night...?" she asked, "Like, any anomolies...?"

"Well.... Kinda..." I said with rubbing the back of my neck. Damn, it's starting to get sore... I hate it when I feel sore... "Why...?"

She looked at the others to see if they were listening then leaned in again.

"The Devil came ... And he broke my window..." she sighed. The... Devil....? Devil... Diablos...?! "Oh, you look like you remember him, with that look on your face."

I sighed. You know how everyone believes that people have guardian angels? Yeah... Kuro has more of a Guardian Devil... Really, his human form was more of a materialization of her imagination, but still.

A devil's a devil. And the Guardian Force Diablos of Final Fantasy VIII is a force to be reckoned with--As well as his horrible humour... He has a WELCOME mat in front of his house for crying out loud!

"I'll send you an e-mail later tonight about what happened... I should probably- Oh Crap!"

"Oh crap what...?" my friend Mina Lei's face lit up with concern at my sudden outburst. I stood up, wincing at my lower back and shoulders.

Oh great, see? I'm getting old...! THIS PROVES IT.

"I forgot to get some stuff... Sorry guys, looks like I'm skipping last block." I gave an apologetic smile to Kuro, "Sorry, catch me up on art later ok? OW!"

Kuro suddenly smacked me on the shoulder then crossed her arms at me when I flinched, "You ok? Did something happen?"

"Kuro-sama, if you had a hunch that I was hurt, then WHY DID YOU HIT ME?! And I said I'd e-mail you about it..!"

"... It's how I roll....?"

I sighed and smiled, "I'm ok, no worries. I'll be ba-"

BEEEEEEP.

"Ah, now it's on! -ahem- Could Kiako Ornitier please come by the Chemistry wing? I need to speak with you about something mysteriously mysterious. I'm aware that'll it's quite scandalous and- Oh there you are! That was fast."

"Jade WHAT THE HELL are you doing?!!" I shrieked, gasping for breath from running as fast as I could to the next hallway, "First day you work, and you DESTROY what little image I had in this school?!"

"Well it was the only way to get you to run over here that fast, I'm surprised!"

"It was just the next hallway over!"

Jade smiled setting down the phone that served as an intercom inside of the Chem room. I groaned, dumping my backpack onto a nearby desk and plopping down in the chair.

"Ok, what was so important...?" I asked, watching Jade still happily smiling and humming as he dug through his new, mess free desk. He then passed to me a small bag, a golden ring that looked more like a bracelet and a bottle that had wings painted on it.

"Gifts of course! The bag is a supply of gels, and the Wing Bottle is for if you're in a tight situation and need a quick escape." he said and gestured to the bangle, "That is a Sorcerers Ring, or at least a replica I made of it. It'll work just as well anyways."

"Alright... But what do I need the ring for? There's nothing in this world to put fonons into and stuff... Unless there's something you're not telling me." I said tucking everything into my bag.

"Think of it as a precaution. Or better yet..." he pushed his glasses up, "As a weapon. It's very likely that Kadotsu the Barbarian will be be hunting for me, I doubt that train did much to him so it's better to be safe." I stared down at the ring and slipped it on, hefting my backpack back on.

"Does Kuro and Kariudo get the same stuff?" I asked as Jade led me out of the room.

"If they ever get into muck as fast as you do, then they will." he said and gave me a pat, "Get some rest, you'll have to be on full alert! Who knows? He may come back for you like that story about the boy and the beanstalk. We may need to rename you Jack!"

"Jackie?" I shrugged with a smile then waved, "Thanks Jade, go talk to Kuro soon ok?"

"Very well. Perhaps I shall pay a visit to her house as well! I find that the salary of a teacher in this world is hard to live off of." he said walking the other direction.

"So, that means you're gonna freeload off of her?"

"If you want to use those terms, then yes." He waved, "Have a nice day Jackie!"

"DON'T CALL ME JACKIE…"

-0-0-

Balancing some stuff on my hip as I shoved my keys into the door, I made a mental note to get a job. Correction- Get a BETTER job. I spent like, 50 plus bucks today! On FOOD and Band-aids….!

Pushing open the door I sighed, setting the stuff down on a nearby chair and slipping my shoes off.

"Hello! I'm back." I announced walking in and seeing the blood in the living room had been wiped up, although there was still a stain on the wall. Meh, I guess paint would just cover it up…

My friend Draco's voice rang in my head instantly. _"OR YOU CAN PAINT IT BLOOD COLORED!"_

Yeah--no… I don't need any more dying messages...

"YEOW!" I yelped when something jumped on me from behind, almost dragging me down.

"You're BACK! Did you bring back anything to eaaaat~?"

"Yes I did, NOW GET OFF. I don't need to know how heavy you are..." Joker chuckled as he pulled off from my shoulders and followed me as I set the shopping back on the kitchen table.

"What'd you bring home~? Is there anything for me~?" he asked and tilted his head at me, smiling like some kinda deranged kitten with a giant hat on. Home…? Wow, he got comfy fast… When I pulled out butter knives and plastic forks and knives, he tilted his head the other way, "Arya?"

"As long as you're living here, we're using plastic and butter knives, especially after this mornings happenings!" I declared setting them on the table, "And-yes, I got some food and bandages for you and other stuff." I handed him the bandages and a T-shirt and sweatpants that I had borrowed for life from school.

He grinned taking the items, "Thanks! You spoil me…" he laughed a little patting my head but then paused, running his fingers along the back of my head. I stared up at him and rose my eyebrow, flinching a little. DON'T RUB THERE, I JUST LANDED ON THAT SPOOOOOOOT….!!

"W-What?! Did my hair suddenly get interesting or something….?" OWOWOWWWW!

"You've still got blood in your hair, you know that…?" he said kinda rubbing the strands in between his fingers, "It's like, on the under layer of your hair."

"… WHAT?" I face palmed, "Agh! So THAT'S what that stupid bastard meant…!"

"HEY! Who're you calling-"

"No no not you!" I said quickly, "This morning, that giant guy found me... He ended up having a whack attack because he smelt blood on me... Liked to call me and my friend "Prey."" Joker frowned at this, rubbing the bridge of his nose a little, muttering to himself.

"Hmm… So he's here too…" he smiled then pat my head, "Don't worry about it! If you got away from him, then I don't think he'll come back! No worries!"

"No worries…?! That guy was 8 feet tall! I-" He pat my head again. "And STOPPIT that HURTS!! I got hit there earlier…"

"I said no worries, so it's no worries! As long as I'm around then nothing'll be bad~" he said and walked off. Shortly after, I heard water running and assumed he was like… gonna shower and junk…

Sighing and rubbing tenderly at the spot where he kept patting, I dragged my backpack to the memory box, dumping in the Wing bottle. Well, least all my stuff in this box is ready to grab when I need it…Grabbing the bag of gels, I pulled out an Apple Gel and popped it into my mouth, letting it sit in my mouth as the flavour started to seep out of it.

Kadotsu... He sounds like another Zagi to me... Seriously, why do I only attract badguys?! Seymour was after me, giant spiders were after me.. Giant mechanical samurai...! Like, give me a break! I'd rather travel than deal with people whose only intent is to rule the world or something. If fiends and monsters were after me, that's another story...

Reaching behind me, I let my fingers coil at the short, dark hair at the back of my head, seeing if I could feel the blood flaking off my hairs. Well... My hair isn't exactly PANTENE PRO V Silky SMOOTH (Although I do use it), but it wasn't really coarse either. I guess it was--Normal. Yes, normal.

Normal... I never used to think of myself as being a NORMAL person but, I guess when I think about it I'm as normal as they come.

So... How come I don't feel right...? Why do I keep thinking NORMAL is WRONG? Of course I want to improve myself, I'm trying but...

Stopping my train of thought, I pulled my glasses off and rubbed my nose with my sleeve a little.

"Maybe I'm thinking too much..." I sighed quietly to myself, swallowing the rest of the gel and feeling the soreness and pain alleviate from my shoulders and back. Man, I am so glad that magic works here... I smiled at the relief and rocked myself back up to my feet.

"Yaa~ That sure felt good..." Joker happily walked out of my room-which had the bathroom with the shower in it-wearing the black t-shirt and sweat pants that had my school logo on them, his bangs covering his face as he rubbed at his long hair with a towel and drapped it over his shoulders after, "So, are we gonna eat or what?"

I smiled, stretching a bit and nodded, heading into the kitchen to grab some bowls and the new plastic utensils.

"Mmn! I hope you don't mind chinese food, closest thing I could come by."

"I could care less, I'm starvin'...!" he grinned.

-0-0-

After dinner, and after I had a chance to use the shower... I shuffled out in my PJ's, dumping a pile of dirty clothes into the washing machine. Joker's clothes were in the pile as well, although I saw no point in keeping a wrecked shirt he asked that I wash it anyways. He told me, 'I'll go get another shirt soon!' and went back to lightly patting my head.

Starting the washing machine up, I silented thanked my mom. She was gathering money from the previous tenant, so I didn't really have to pay for utilities except for food and, various other random things since I was still a student.

Man, Canada is pretty damn awesome- Well, to me most of the time.

"Ne ne... Tomorrow, do I have to stay home all day...?" Joker asked me, poking me tentatively in the shoulder. I turned to face him and tapped my chin in thought.

Well, I dunno if I want him running around not knowing about the place... But if I keep him here he might like, do something weird with the plastic cutlery... Hey he seems creative enough for that...! I'm not underestimating this guy! Then again, he might be more dangerous outside of the apartment...

"Well..."

"I won't do anything rash! Promise~?" he said making a Peace sign with his hand, "I'm good at not getting noticed!"

Those huge canines of yours are probably the most noticeable thing on you!

I thought it out for a bit longer, then crossed my arms.

"If you're really feeling better then you can go exploring a little bit tomorrow, but I want you to be careful if you can. Even I don't have life insurance and I'd really hate seeing you come back from another fight. I suggest you probably stay around the areas where there's lots of people, maybe a mall or something..."

"Careful? Of course I'll be careful! Just who do you think I am?" he grinned, "I'm Joker of Uruha Jyushinshu! Don't worry, ya don't have to worry yer little head over me~"

"... Juice Shin Shoe...." I repeated, raising my eyebrow at him, "What's that...?"

"JYU-SHIN-SHU. That's how you say it! Not, whatever you just said." Joker said with an annoyed tone.

"Well you said it funny! Not my fault...!" I retorted, "I'm just copying what I hear!"

"Are you making fun of the fact I'm Kansai-ben?!"

"What? NO! It's just- AGH, nevermind..." I huffed, "Are you really Japanese...?" Although his Kansai accent IS there now that he mentions it...

"... Is my accent seriously not enough...? What're you, Spanish or somethin'...?" Joker asked, his arms crossed.

I had to stare up at him then looked away rubbing the back of my neck with a sigh.

"CHINESE." I replied, "Apparently I don't look it either huh?" Joker seemed to twitch a bit, whether it was surprise or something else, I really have no idea...

We both stood there for a moment before Joker started to chuckle, then began to laugh a little.

"What...?" I squinted my eyes when he ruffled my hair.

"I should've figured so! I heard Chinese women tend to be bossy." he said with another toothy grin.

That caught my attention.

"I was being bossy...?" I asked, feeling myself start to slouch. Dammit dammit dammit I hate my big mouth... "Crap, I didn't mean-"

Joker put up a hand to silence me then wagged his finger at me, "Oya oya..." he chuckled, "Yer easy to get worked up aren't ya?"

"... You know, you're probably right..." Joker rubbed at his chin a little, humming.

"How about this- you let me go where ever I want, and I'll pay ya back in the long run!" he said, "That means, I can leave this place whenever I feel like it. What time I come back is a surprise! But I'll always come back here, at least until I pay ya back. Deal?"

I smirked a little, resting my chin on my hand, "Ah, I dunno if I'll get used to coming home and seeing you here everyday, but..." I held out my hand, "You have a deal Joker, think you can keep your end of the bargain too?"

"Of course~" he smiled, taking my hand and giving it a firm shake, "Pleasure doin' business with you."

"Same here, glad you're feeling better."

Joker pushed his hands into his pockets, leaning back a bit.

"So, do I get to know the name of my contracter?" he asked.

"... You don't know it yet...? I thought we did introductions yesterday." I tilted my head, trying to remember if I even introduced myself. When he shook his head and let out a sheepish chuckle, I rolled my eyes with a bit of a smile, "Kiako, nice to meet you."

Joker grinned and lightly tapped his cheek, "No formalities. I really hate having to be formal and stuff." I gave him a shrug before looking at the nearby clock on the wall.

"Hmm... It's getting a bit late..." Well, I usually consider 11:46 PM as EARLY, but after today's 'Misadventure' I think I can consider it as LATE, "I'm heading to bed, you can like, do whatever."

Sitting on the couch and picking up my X-Box controller, he smiled innocently.

"I'll try to keep the volume down." he said and waved, "Good night!"

I waved back, heading into my room.

"Night."

Authors notes:.... Is it just me or was this chapter just filled with babble....? Bah, I'm too lazy to rewrite it...


	4. Black Holes 101

I don't own any of the characters in here. Just one. 83 I'm a bit rusty, so please bear with me, since my last fic 2 years ago my style's changed. Hope you enjoy this!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crap it's WINDY!

I pulled my tuk with cat ears (Yes, I own one... I got it from the anime convention!) lower over my ears as I waited for Kuro near an entrance of the school. It was incredibly windy today, which didn't help the already cold Febuary weather... It's supposed to be warming up dammit! Not getting colder!

"Hey, ready to go?" I turned to Kuro, smiling and nodding as we made our way to the bus stop for home. Despite me living somewhere else, the bus took me an entire rotation around her neighbourhood-which was close to my old one and led me to my new one. Why go through that much trouble?

I wanted to make sure she made it home ok~

...Especially with that giant roaming around the city... I had gotten so paranoid last night, that I stuck the wing bottle back into my backpack and had the Sorcerors ring replica around my wrist.

I shivered, remembering the bloody, stitched up face and the reeking smell. Ugh... Of all the things to remember...

"HOI!"

"WAAH!" I stumbled forward when something whacked my backpack, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Joker smiled, his arm outstretched from punching my bag, "You let your guard down! You shouldn't do that you know?"

"I wouldn't HAVE to have it UP in the first place if I knew you were gonna do a Random Encounter with me!" I exclaimed then quickly went quiet. Oh yeah, this guy pointed a knife at me... I almost forgot... "... Nevermind..."

Kuro just looked over to me and gave me that look she always gave me when I did something stupid. It's almost her default face when we're together.

"So, Joker right...? How're you feeling...?" she asked Joker ackwardly, making sure to stay right behind me.

"Better! Those gummi's really did help~"

"They're called Gels..." Kuro corrected him before continuing to walk, "... How did you find us...?" Joker shrugged-Dammit he stole one of my hoodies...!

"Oh you know, just wandering around and I saw you guys! So I decided to see what you were up to." he smirked, showing one of his fangs.

Kuro leaned over to me as Joker walked ahead of us, "You let him out of the house?!" she hissed.

"Well what was I supposed to do?! He's an adult, I'm sure he can take care of himself!.... Kinda..." I whispered back before stumbling a little as we stepped towards the corner of the building.

Is it my imagination... Or did the ground shake...?

"Ara, make sure you don't slip! It's icy here isn't it?" Joker said turning around to face us.

Oh yeah, it's the middle of winter... Should've figured the ice was covered with snow.

Just as he turned, there was a loud roar as a giant fist came out of nowhere from the corner, punching Joker in the side of the head and sending him skidding and tumbling into the dirt and snow, sliding back on the icy sidewalk..

I heard myself cry out in shock and surprise, Kuro having the same reaction as I as we jumped over the piles of snow and slid down beside him. The ground trembled and I looked up, afraid of what I knew was there.

It was Kadotsu...

And there wasn't a single drop of blood on him or his armour.

-0-0-

"Dammit! How the hell could he have gotten back to full health...!" I shouted my thoughts outloud. It was impossible...! There were no people in this city that had medicinal healing powers, nor does anyone else have items like gels... Only I have them, and they were from Jade! Even all his armor was brand new, his face now covered with a kind of helm with a lens for an eye or something.

Joker coughed, wiping some blood that was dripping from the corner of his mouth as he slowly got to his feet.

"Heh... So that bastard DID find us... I was kinda hoping we wouldn't run into him again...."

Kuro grabbed my arm, giving me a shake.

"The Sorcerors ring...! NOW!" she shouted and then grabbed the back of Joker's shirt, "You, FALLEN IDIOT. Get ready to run...!" Pulling the ring off my wrist, I held it in my hand and saw the small symbols that were the Fonic.. Fonic... The Fonic Scribbles faintly glow.

The ring bounced off from Kadotsu's armor from me hurling it at him and rolled back to my feet. Kadotsu paused, watching the ring roll before chuckling and stalking towards me.

.... Shit.

"You IDIOT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET THE IDEA THE RING WAS THROWN HUH?!" Kuro screeched and shoved her backpack into Joker.

"OOF!"

"HOLD THIS..." she ran to me, picking up the ring and pulled off her gloves, shoving them into me.

"Oof!"

"You better get back with the Fallen Idiot, or I'll use this ring on YOU...." she glared and I quickly obeyed. She slipped the ring over her slender wrist and held her hand out in front of her. I watched as her brow furrowed and concentration and focus settled onto her features. The Fonic symbols on the ring began to glow bright red as if gathering energy.

Meanwhile, Kadotsu was marching right on towards us, flexing his fingers.

"My prey lived... BOTH OF THEM... My hunt isn't done yet...!" he started to laugh again, "I FINALLY HAVE GOOD PREY! I CAN'T WAIT TO KILL YOU AL-"

"SHUT UP! YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" Kuro suddenly burst out. Her eyes lit up and a burst of fire flew from the ring, slamming into Kadotsu and causing him to stagger backwards, "FIRE! FIRE FIRE FIRE!" With each Fire command more balls of fire were sent out from the ring, knocking the giant man back a few steps.

".... Whoa, she really likes to use that doesn't she?" Joker asked, looking over at me with Kuro's backpack in his arms. I shoved her gloves into my pockets.

"You bet she does..." I replied, remembering how much she loved to shoot things with the Sorcerors ring when we played Tales of Vesperia together, "WAH!" We both jumped back as a blast of fire hit near our feet, melting a good portion of the ice on the sidewalk. Kuro ran straight past us back towards the doors of the school.

"Run!" she cried and we quickly chased after her, a very very angry Kadotsu on our heels.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOGH!"

Almost colliding with the door, Kuro pulled the door only for it to just jiggle. The three of us swore exactly at the same time.

"It's LOCKED. LOCKED!"

Sliding my backpack onto one arm, I dug for the wing bottle, quickly grabbing it's smooth neck and held it up.

_"Use it when you're in a tight spot. It'll take you somewhere safe."_

"Hold onto me...!" I barked and as soon as Joker grabbed my other arm and Kuro grabbed my throat, "NOT THERE…."

I threw the bottle to the ground just as Kuro adjusted her grip, grabbing onto Joker's arm instead. Shattering on impact, bright swirls of magic enveloped us as did white feathers. I squeezed my eyes shut when Kadotsu reached out to us and felt a force pull me upwards in a sudden jerking motion.

The jerking suddenly stopped, followed by a falling sensation and ended with a hard landing onto the ground.

Rubbing my head, I slowly crawled to my knees and looked around.

A classroom. We were in a class room.

... A chemistry classroom to be more correct.

Hearing humming from nearby, I quickly turned and saw Jade come out from the lab that was behind the classroom, standing at the door.

"Hello! Nice of you to drop by!" he said with a happy smile, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

-0-0-

After explaining how we used the wing bottle to escape, Jade cradled his chin in his hand.

"Hm... I see...He obviously is tracking one of you by scent." he said and then turned to Kuro, "Any injuries I should be aware of?"

She jerked her thumb back at Joker, who was sitting on a desk while using his sweat band to wipe some of the blood trailing down from the side of his head from under his cap, "The Fallen Idiot over there got punched in the head..."

"Hey I've got a name you know...!" Joker scowled, "What the hell happened huh?! I thought you were having a blast shooting those fireballs at him-AACK!" Joker almost fell off the desk as Kuro hurled the two pieces of the Sorcerors ring at him.

"It freaking broke! Not my fault! Blame Kiako for throwing it in the first place!"

"But Jade made the ring, not me...." When did I get dragged into this....?!

"Now now children. No need to argue over such a trvial matter!" Jade said, still smiling, "Last you saw Kadotsu, he was outside correct? Considering all the doors in the school are locked shortly after classes have ended he shouldn't be able to get into the school, nor would he think to look for you in here if he saw you use the wing bottle-Unless of course I'm underestimating his sense of smell."

"Trust me, I fought this guy before... And a locked door doesn't stop him." Joker grumbled, rubbing the side of his head, "Geeeeh... Can't believe he punched me in the exact same place..."

"Well as long as we're in here we're safe..." Kuro paused, "Wait... Wing bottles only transport people to the beginning of the dungeon.... Why'd we end up in the chem room...?"

"I said it would take you all somewhere safe--And it worked! Where else would you be safer then when you're all with me~?" Jade smiled, his crimson eyes glinting.

"Oh! I see! Lucky us ne?" Joker grinned, nudging me.

NOT LUCKY! NOT LUCKY!

.....

Hey, he's called Jade the Necromancer for a reason you know...

"And... If he got into the school....?" Kuro asked, "We won't be much help to you. I hope you understand that." She growled and bristled when Jade pat her head.

"Not to worry~ You still posess a good amount of magical energy in you little black mage." he smiled and then paused, turning to the door, "It appears we've been found..."

"Crap! He must've sniffed out the blood of one of us..." Joker cursed, hopping off the desk.

"Oh my! I wonder who's blood that could be Mr. I have the evidence running down my face!" Jade quirked his eyebrows mockingly at him, "If he's following the scent of your blood, then it was your blood that was on our little demon here." He gestured to me and I slid off the desk, pulling my backpack over my shoulders.

We were all silent, listening tensely as a soft sound of lumbering footsteps could be heard. It was just barely audible, before I could hear Kadotsu's breathing alone, this time, it was different.

Waiting...

Waiting....

"BOOGAGAAGAHAHAAA!!"

Everyone except for Kuro jumped at the sight of the black haired man that suddenly popped out of nowhere, cackling above us until Kuro punched him in the nose,

"YOU FUDGING COAL MINER! DON'T DO THAT!" she yelled as the black haired man rubbed his face.

"Oow... Kuro, you didn't have to hit me..." the man looked up and I recognized him right away.

"Diablos, what're you doing here...?" I asked tilting my head to the side. The demon smiled. You know how everyone believes that people have guardian angels? Yeah... Kuro has more of a Guardian Devil... Really, his human form was more of a materialization of her imagination, but still.

A devil's a devil. And the Guardian Force Diablos of Final Fantasy VIII is a force to be reckoned with--As well as his horrible humour... He has a WELCOME mat in front of his house for crying out loud! He tried to invite me over the Hell for tea once!

"You see, I was following Kuro- And-"

"He broke my window, then he followed me like the deranged puppy he is. END OF STORY." Kuro huffed.

Jade pushed his glasses up, "I'd hate to break this little reunion but I may I remind you all that a cave man is following us...?" he said.

As if on cue, the white board behind his cracked and we all began to back up to the back of the room.

".... The door is-"

Joker pat my head to quiet me down, "He doesn't believe in doors."

The white board cracked more, spliting open and Kadotsu's fingers slipped in, literally prying the wall open like a can.

"Diablos..." Kuro started.

"Yessssss~?"

"Take care of him. Now would be good." Diablos leaned in to her, cupping his ear.

"What? I don't hear the right words~?"

"Do it or die."

Diablos sighed, "Kuro, you're always so mean aren't you...?" He smiled when Kadostu pulled himself into the room, chuckling.

"You prey just keep multiplying, don't you?"

Diablos grinned wickedly, "I assure you, the only powerful prey you have to worry about- Is ME."

"Excuse me...?"

"Not now Jade...."

Dark matter flashed in Diablos's hand and he rose his hand above his head, "You really shouldn't be worth the MP...Gravira!" The ball of materialized Gravity sunk down over Kadotsu, stalling him for a moment before he slowly continued to advance.

"Gravity based...? Is that all you can really use...?" Joker asked, his finger on his chin as he stared at the gravitational field, his teeth grinding together. For a moment, he looked...

Jealous....?

"Hey, it's been two years kid, I can't remember!" Diablos snapped and prepared another spell, "Gravija!"

"You can't remember? YOU CAN'T REMEMBER HOW TO USE GRAVITY?! You're pathetic!" Joker cried.

"I can send people to Hell, I still remember how to do that." Diablos smiled and frowned when Kadotsu was still advancing, "Hm... Persistant bugger..."

A desk suddenly flew over our heads and smacked into Kadotsu.

Joker came up beside Diablos.

"Cast that again."

"Hm?"

"If I remember how to do it.... Adding gravity to gravity will create a vacuum, ya know? So..."

Jade smiled.

"A black hole...? Sounds like a fitting spell... Hurry, cast it now."

"Yeah, cast it."

"Would you all stop giving me orders...?! I'll cast if I want to...!" Diablos growled and then rolled his eyes when Kadotsu roared, "GRAVIJA!"

The gravity fields began to collect, and surely, a large, black mass began to form and a wind began to blow inside of the room.

A black hole. So THIS is what it looks like...!

Walking up to Kadotsu, who was trying not to get sucked in, Joker cracked his knuckles and grinned at him.

"Idiot, I told you already..." he drew back his fist and punched Kadotsu into the hole, "You can't kill me!"

As the black hole sucked in the giant, desks and papers began to fly in as well. Even us too.

"Diablos, you can stop now!" Kuro said, being the lightest out of all of us I grabbed onto her arm to keep her anchored. At least until I started to slide forward.

Man, and here I thought I was heavy enough to ground us….

"Alright! You're wish is my- my... Areh...?" Diablos paused, then grabbed onto Jade, who in turn grabbed onto Kuro's arm, "I forgot."

"WHAT?!"

"I forgot how to turn the black hole off!" Diablos laughed and then grabbed Joker, "Oh well!"

"Oh well? OH WELL?!"

I used my wrist to push my glasses back up onto my nose and-

Oh crap….

Kuro almost flew into the hole when I had done that, and I dragged her back, sliding forward. I felt someone grab my other arm and saw Joker had grabbed me Diablos holding him back. Jade had reached around, grabbing onto Kuro and pulling her back.

Dammit…. Dammit we're still sliding! I-

Squinting, I saw a small, green dot flying towards us. Slowly, that dot slowly got bigger… And bigger… and-

….

Oh dear.

I felt Kuro yank from my grip when Jade pulled her away and I covered my head with my now free arm as the green thing flew over my head and something really big and… PINK flew into me, sending me crashing back and smacking the back of head against something hard.

….. Oh, ow….

a/n: So…. This fic needed a rewriting AGAIN…. Cause, I wasn't happy with it… But hopefully now I can get it on a better track.


	5. The Overlord

I don't own any of the characters in here. Just one. 83 I'm a bit rusty, so please bear with me, since my last fic 2 years ago my style's changed. Hope you enjoy this! Reviews and feedback would be nice. Ah, and... just in case, all names in here, are my friend's net names. So, yeah... That's why it's strange. -w- Done! Now on to the chapter!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolling to my side a little, I winced, at the shaking I felt.

Ugh, man, what hit me....?

... This place, smells familiar...

I opened my eyes, looking to the side and seeing the one of the plush dolls I had on my bed. Smiling, I turned to my other side and--

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Footsteps thundered and my door was almost literally kicked open as a blonde haired woma- Oh it's Joker…. O-o

Sighing a little, hatless Joker walked in and after a loud creak, looked behind him and saw he broke my door off one of its hinges.

"….. Whoops." He laughed a little, walking in and rubbing behind his head, "Heard ya screaming, you feel better yet?"

"NO…! What is…. Is… WHAT IS THAT DOING IN MY ROOM?" I exclaimed, hiding under my blanket and pointing to the giant flaming dog-Neigh the giant DEMON DOG FROM HELL sitting at the side of my bed, panting. A little girl wearing a giant pink robe stepped out from behind the dog, her long, light brown pigtails swaying behind her and her big brown eyes blinking curiously at me.

"Cerberus is my doggy, kay?" she said in her quiet voice, which, actually sounded more monotonous then anything else…. "Is your head ok now? You were asleep for a long time kay?"

"Um…. Kay?" I replied, blinking a little before looking to Joker, "What… What happened…?"

"Little Lymle here flew out of the black hole Dia-kun made and well, kinda smacked you into a desk."

I frowned, reaching behind my head and gently touching around until suddenly my vision flashed black and I whimpered at the jolt of pain from the bump.

Or, at least it WAS a bump… It was now a nice, little dent…

Lymle hopped up beside me and rose her hand up over my head.

"I'll make it stop hurting, kay?" she said and energy glowed around her hand until another, bigger hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"You mustn't waste symbology like that! I don't think such a high level spell is needed for a bump on the head." A young man with short green hair, glowing suspenders and… Elf…ears…? The man smiled a little to me, "My name is Faize Sheifa Beleth. Please, allow me to heal you."

"You suck Faize…" Lymle pouted, Faize shooting her a somewhat dirty look.

"Ok for your information, it's a DENT now…" I pouted too, hugging my plush to myself, "Second…Who are you again?"

"Oh no, her brain broke again." Kuro said, walking in, "Faize and Lymle both know Healing Artes, er, Symbology. So shut up and let them heal you."

I just blinked at her, and sighed, closing my eyes and hanging my head. Feeling Faize's fingers lightly touch the dent, there was a small spark of magic, and what followed was a soothing—OW OW OW OWWW!

I had no trouble voicing my thoughts either…

"Oh, my goodness… It seems your head was hurt more then I expected." Faize said, "I think a part of your skull was fractured…"

"You're stupid Faize." Lymle huffed triumphantly as Cerberus barked.

"Yeah, you're stupid…" I just agreed, clutching my head as the pieces of bone stitched themselves back together.

"What?!"

There was a gentle knock on my door frame and I looked around Joker and Cerberus to see Jade in the doorway.

"It appears your… "Friend" is here… Something about a "Riku" person." He coughed delicately, almost mockingly, "I believe she's about to bring the door down."

Oh god… God no….!

"You didn't!" I jumped up to Kuro, "Please tell me you-!"

"Kiako….~ If Riku's in there, and this door isn't open in the next 5 seconds, I'm gonna get a German Sheppard in there~"

We all looked to Kuro, who sighed.

"Ok, I was on MSN, and she wanted to webcam, so I webcamed, and she saw Riku walk past behind me. She put, "BRB" and she was gone from her monitor." We all stared at her some more, "What was I SUPPOSED to do?!"

"M-Maybe she'll go away…?" Faize asked tentatively.

"Kiako, I brought a cake! How about you gimme some knives so I can open it- I mean so we can eat it~!"

"No, she won't." I whimpered, shaking my head and peeking outside my door. Sure enough, a boy with shoulder length, silver hair and a vest with jeans sat on my couch along with a boy with spiky brown hair, a bit of light armour and a t-shirt with shorts.

Riku and Sora.

Kingdom Hearts.

Shit.

I ran out of my room and grabbed both Riku and Sora, dragging them to their feet.

"Hey let go!"

"What's your deal?!"

I pulled them into my room and made a hushed gesture.

"If you guys want to stay living with your sanity intact, stay here…!" I hissed, shooing everyone—including the dog—out of my room and went to the door, sighing a little then pulling it open, "Hi-"

-0-0-

Almost instantly I was tackled to the floor and run over, having been smacked aside by the door and felt Converse sneakers trample my body as Draco ran in.

She stopped in the middle of my living room, and then quickly made a bee line for my bedroom. She jiggled the doorknob.

"Open. OPEN." She demanded, as I crawled to my hands and knees.

Oh, man… The Universe isn't being very kind to me…

…. Then again I AM the one who threw it out of whack in the first place.

"You know, shouting at my door for it to open doesn't he-EY! STOP THAT!" Draco was now kicking at my door, prying at the part that was off its hinge and I scrambled to my feet, grabbing her around the waist and swinging her over my shoulder.

Man I'm glad she's light…

"RAAAGH!" she practically roared at me, flailing around and in the end, caused me to drop her when she- AAGH! OH GOD!

Joker leaned over my shoulder, peering at my hand.

"Wow, and I thought _I_ had sharp teeth." He chuckled as I cradled the hand that Draco bit, and she went back to trying to kick my door down. I heard Sora and Riku screaming in fright at the little monster trying to get to them.

Yup.

All 5 feet of her.

Suddenly Draco was picked up off the ground, hanging in mid air. This even confused her and she looked around.

"… What's with the picky-uppy? More Riku, less magic tricks Kiako!" she pointed, "That's an order from the Overlord! SOMETHING…IS…. TOUCHING ME."

"You think I'M doing that?!" I exclaimed, backing away to my couch. The air near Draco shimmered and a giant.. giant… Mechanical cyber droid guy was standing there, holding up Draco. Who was elbowing at his hand around her waist.

Glowing green circuits, the machine turned and looked to me.

I think… I think I gulped or something…

"I apologize for startling you all. I just thought perhaps it was inappropriate for such behaviour in your household. Also, the damage to your door would be unsatisfactory." He said in a deep voice, "I—Miss, may I ask that you please cease with hitting my phalanges? You might damage your elbow."

"Throw her, throw her~" Lymle was chanting in a sing song voice, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Yes… Throw her…

Draco glared back at him before looking around and grinning evilly.

"Joker… Come here…"

"JOKER Don't do it!" I quickly barked out.

"But, I need to tell you a secret…"

"If you value your life you'll STAY. PUT."

Joker looked between the two of us, the features of his face that were actually visible from behind his mass of blonde bangs showing obvious confusion and confliction.

No really, his mouth was kinda, screwed up and pouty…

As he began to gravitate towards Draco, I just groaned, hiding my face in my hands.

I warned him…

"So, what's this secre-WAAAH!" he yelped, trying to pull himself away, but unfortunately, a good chunk of his shoulder was stuck in Draco's mouth.

See?! I WARNED HIM!

Draco, teeth bared, glared at us pleasantly and in a gurgled, muffle voice said, "Ifsh shoo takshe me, yoo tashe shim thoo~"

Faize just gave an incredibly concerned look to Joker, who was still trying to get away and looked to the rest of us.

"Shouldn't we do something…? What did she even say?!"

"If you take her, she'll drag Joker along too…" Kuro sighed, "Incredible tactic, why did I never think of that?"

"You're PRAISING her insanity?!"

I reached over and pat Faize on the shoulder.

"Another hour with us, and sanity loses alllll meaning." I said.

Faize, just looked plain scared at the thought that he was going to be the only sane one there.

-0-0-

"So, in the end, the secret was that you're an idiot." Draco said with content, sitting on Riku's knee. One, to prevent him from running. Two, she just likes him.

What can I do? She raided my apartment for Coca cola, and she found it in less than a minute!

… I bet in her mind she's thinking, "It's like a Popeye spinach reference, but with coke."

Yup…

Joker was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, massaging his shoulder while having a constant frown on his face.

Yeah… He didn't look too happy…

"Joker? Another secret, you're also a wuss." Draco pointed out.

"You actually drew BLOOD… 5 foot girls don't draw blood!" Joker shouted, grinding his teeth a bit. Draco pulled out a chocolate bar.

"This came from your pocket~"

Joker jumped up from his chair, "Why you-!"

"Bring it!" Draco snapped back and looked up, "Riku! Stand up and get him!"

"…. Why…?" he rose his eyebrow. Draco's eye twitched suddenly and Riku flinched a little.

"Ok calm down! We don't need anymore people to get hurt today, ok….?" I said trying to calm everything down. Man, at least that giant robot dude is calm and quiet…Wait is he even on…? He looks like he's in sleep mode, "HEY! I said quit it!"

Draco was growling at Joker from across the room and Joker was digging through the plastic forks and knives to try and find something metal.

"Oh come on! Are you seriously gonna come at me with a spoon?!"

"YES. The spoon is stronger than yer spine!"

"At least an ant has more backbone than you!"

Joker stopped a moment, and tilted his head a little. I groaned, face palming.

"Kurooo… Make them stop…"

"No way, this is great entertainment!" Kuro said smiling.

"Indeed it is~" Jade smirked. Apparently Kuro, Jade, Sora, Faize and Lymle were all watching from the sofa…

Rubbing behind my neck, I sighed and looked around at everyone, counting.

Lesse… one two three…..five including the dog… Riku's not likely to be able to stay…And the robot dude counts for three, then again he could sleep in the closet with the vacuum…

So…eight. Nine including me…

…. Where is everyone gonna sleep?!

I was brought back out of my thoughts when there was a loud crashing sound.

"Uh… Kiako? Do you have any pain killers or something? I think I killed Joker…And I'm busy eating your apple gummi bear things."

"Draco stop eating those!"

"But they're gummi bears! You know I like gummi bears!"

…. Sigh…

-0-0-

So…. After Joker was patched up a bit (His wound reopened, apparently Draco finally had enough motivation to head butt him- Wait is that a plastic knife…?!) everyone was crammed on the couch while I sat in front of them in a chair.

"Ok… Since I can't keep all of you in here… Kuro and Draco have been voluntold to house some of you." I announced.

"You're using my word? I'm so proud~" Draco cooed, "Next, you two will start hurting people the way I do! Then again Kuro can do that by just looking at people…. I've seen your glare, I KNOW WHAT IT CAN DO!"

"It's not my fault!" Kuro snapped and then sighed, "Ok… Jade, Bacchus, Lymle and Faize. You guys are coming with me I guess."

I looked to her and rose my eyebrow, "You're taking them ALL?"

"Lymle will be lonely without Faize though…" Kuro said quietly. At that statement, Lymle then went over to Faize—And kicked him in the shin.

"OW! Lymle why-!"

"Cause you're a big dummy…Kay?" she stated and skipped over to my side, "I'm staying with Ko Ko."

Ko ko?! Is that ME?!

Draco leaned over to me, a creepy smile on her face, " I like that one~"

"If it is too much trouble for Miss Kuro, perhaps me staying here would be satisfactory?" Bacchus suggested and turned to me, "Do not worry. I will cloak myself to make you feel more comfortable." Whoa wait a second this guy can CLOAK?! What kinda perverted power is that?! "You will not even know I am here."

Draco leaned in to me again, "Kiako… You attract more perverts than I do…"

"Shut up!" I hissed back and looked up to Bacchus, "I guess that'd be better, just… Don't cloak… I'd prefer to be able to see you…"

"Very well then."

"And stay out of my room…" Draco suddenly bolted to my room.

"Where's the COKE?! She's gotta be hiding it in here if she told you to stay out!"

…Facepalm…

Sora slowly rose his hand, "Um… Are, we staying here with you?"

"Well considering Draco's obsession—"

Draco popped her head out with a grin.

"All your Kingdom Hearts are Belong to Us…" she whispered and dashed back in.

"……."

"Um, I'm sorry…?" I apologized to Sora and Riku, who just looked at eachother. Sora gave a shrug to Riku, who sighed in exasperation and covered his eyes with his hand.

…. I feel bad for him already…

"We're going… To die…" he murmured. He jumped when Draco clapped her hand over his shoulder.

"That's why Sora has Curaga~" she smiled then grabbed the back of his vest, "Well, I got what I came for. I'll kill you all tomorrow! See ya~"

And she was gone. Dragging Sora and Riku away… Well, Sora just followed.

Kuro combed some of her long hair out of her face and sighed.

"Alright… Guess we better go too… Come on people, let's get to my place before it gets any darker."

"Yes yes, farewell my dear misfits~" Jade said waving as he held the door open for Kuro and Faize.

Faize turned around and bowed a little.

"Thank you for your hospitality… I do hope Lymle doesn't cause you too much trouble…"

I smiled and waved my hand at him, "It's ok, I work with kids all the time! I think it'll be fun, right?" I smiled down to Lymle, who just looked up at me.

"I'm NOT a little kid, kay?" she protested.

Faize wagged his finger at Lymle, "Behave. Miss Kiako is being kind enough to help us out while we're here, even though you knocked her out."

"Relax Faize, I've got it down." I said, "I have a little sister at home, this shouldn't be any different. Go get some rest."

Faize smiled, "Thank you, good night and I hope to see you tomorrow."

-0-0-

"I'm NOT a little kid! Kay?"

"Ok ok." I said leaning across the table and petting Lymle over the head, "You want me to treat you like a grown u- I mean, an adult yeah?"

"Mm." Lymle nodded, a spoon clutched in her tiny hands. Yeah, I made some canned soup for everyone. Except Bacchus, he just… Doesn't eat… "I'll be really good, kay?"

…. Oh my god she's so cuuute….

"I know, you look like a good kid." I chuckled and looked over to Joker and Bacchus, "It's the boys I'm worried about… We girls gotta watch out, right?" I grinned when Lymle gave Joker a cautious look and laughed when Joker stuck his tongue out at her.

"You gals don't mean yer worried 'bout us two gentlemen do ya?" Joker smirked, leaning back.

"I assure you, if you are uncomfortable with my presence I could always cloak myself." Bacchus said.

I told him not to do that… Honestly, he's pretty cool to see around the apartment. Man, I love mechs...~

"Alright, we better get to bed… I've gotta get up early tomorrow." I said standing up and gathering the bowls and spoons. Lymle looked up at me.

"Ko-Ko, how old are you?" she asked.

"Miss Lymle, that is not a very appropriate question to ask." Bacchus said and looked to me, his blue eyes brightening a little, "She appears to be in her 15th earth rotation."

"Her what rotation…?" Joker frowned before sighing, "Yare yare, jargon like that's so ackward to hear…"

Chuckling weakly, I looked to Lymle, "I'm 17. I'll be 18 in October."

Lymle held up all of her fingers, "I'm 15, kay?" I laughed and grabbed one of her hands.

"Kay~" I looked to the men, "Anyhow, I'm heading to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a bit more, tuned down…?"

Bacchus nodded in agreement, "Miss Kiako, may I request that I sleep near the window? I must rely on this planet's sun in order to recharge my systems."

"Just don't let anyone see you."

"I will cloak myself then." Without another word, Bacchus walked- more like lumbered to the balcony, and stood there for a moment before vanishing.

Joker and I both stared at where Bacchus was, then looked back down to Lymle, who gave a yawn.

….Awww~

"Hah ha ha! Aww, are you sleepy little lady?" Joker chuckled kneeling down a bit to Lymle's height, "You wanna sleep?" When she nodded a bit, Joker picked her up, balancing her on his hip and pat me on the head with a smile.

I smiled back, "You can put her in my bed, she's small enough."

"Oh? I was kinda hoping she'd take up the whole bed so you'd have to sleep on the couch with me." Joker laughed, carrying Lymle away, "Ahh~ Your face is priceless when it's pink."

I just glared at him a little and let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair.

…Idiot… Don't tease me like that.

a/n: yeaaaah, Draco and Kuro helped with the writing of this chapter, hence all the Joker and Draco arguing. She just loves to pick on him. Yup. new characters from Star Ocean 4: A New Hope! And, of course, Sora and Riku from Kingdom Hearts!


	6. The Overlords' House

I don't own any of the characters in here. Just one. 83 I'm a bit rusty, so please bear with me, since my last fic 2 years ago my style's changed. Hope you enjoy this! Reviews and feedback would be nice. Ah, and... just in case, all names in here, are my friend's net names. So, yeah... That's why it's strange. -w- Done! Now on to the chapter!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Reaching up for no man's land, take a breath and take a chance-"_

Ugh,sometimes I hate my alarm… Yeah, I've been trying out new songs to see which one fits my morning muse.

Lately I've been having no luck, especially since I'm listening to the English version of Kane wo Narashite…

"Mmn…" a small hand gave me a smack and I looked to the side, seeing Lymle snuggled down further into my blankets and pillows. I smiled a little, ruffling her hair a bit before sliding out of bed, stretching and making my way to the bathroom.

As I pulled on a shirt, I turned around to grab my hoodie when a pair of big brown eyes popped up in front of me.

"WAH!" I jumped back a bit and pat my chest, sighing, "Lymle, don't scare me like that…"

"Where're you going Ko-ko…?" she asked, tilting her head at me, "Let me come, kay?"

"I dunno if I can take you to work with me Lymle, I might be too busy to keep an eye on you." I replied, slipping my jacket on.

"But I wanna come…" she whined, following me out of my room. Cerberus looked up at us from his sleeping spot on the—Couch?

I knelt down on the floor and gently shook the person sleeping on it.

"Joker…? Why're you sleeping on the floor…?"

Jolting a little, Joker turned around, pushing a little bit of his beanie up to look at me.

"Oh, good morning~" he grinned and sat up with a grunt, rubbing the back of his neck, "Long night… Dog kicked me off the couch, so I decided the floor was better… It really wasn't."

He got overpowered by a dog?

…

Then again it's a flaming dog, so that makes sense…

"Tonight maybe you'll be luckier?" I shrugged, laughing a little, "Lymle, can you tell your dog to move so Joker can sleep on it today?"

Lymle shook her head, "But doggie likes it…kay?"

"Tell doggie I'll give him a bed of his own, ok?" I said patting her and heading to the kitchen, "So, since you guys are up, you want breakfast…?"

Lymle nodded, hopping onto a chair and Cerberus jumped off the couch, following her. Joker just smiled and pulled out a chair for himself.

"I want okonomiyaki for breakfast Kiako-aho!"

AHO?! (Translation: Fool)

"Like I know how to make that…!" I called over my shoulder, grabbing a frying pan and the eggs from the fridge, "We're having omelets-WAAAH!"

Lymle was tossing cookies to Cerberus to eat and jumped down from her chair before she ran to me and latched herself onto my waist from behind, making me lurch forward a bit while I was beating the eggs.

"Take me with you, kay?" she demanded, "I wanna come with you kay?"

"Yeah, me too kay~?" Joker laughed, latching onto me from behind too.

"I can't take you BOTH to work!"

….

Lymle's lucky she's so cute…

"Um… Gerri, these are my friends… They uh, wanna watch what we do here, and Lymle is maybe interested in lessons…?" I explained to my boss/teacher, rubbing behind my head.

"Oh! Isn't that lovely~" The elderly old lady said and bent down a little to Lymle's height, "We have some coloring books in the back, would you like to do that?"

"Yeah. Come on Jo-jo, I wanna go color!" Lymle said, grabbing onto the chain that was looped on Joker's pants and dragged him away.

He grinned and gave me a wave, "Work hard Kiako-aho! Lym-chan, if you pull that any harder, I'll lose my pants…"

Sighing a little, I smiled and turned to the group of kids behind me.

"Alright, get to work! We've got a lot of piano to cover in the next hour!" I grinned, "If I catch you slacking, you're doing extra work!"

-0-0-

"—Your beat is off, try playing it slower like this." I reached over the piano and played the bar of music for the student before leaning back, "Ok, you do it now."

Feeling a tug on my sleeve, I looked down seeing Lymle wearing Joker's hat. She pushed it up a little to see me.

"Ko-ko… I'm hungry."

Oh man…

"Can you wait for me to finish with this student first Lymle?" I asked and quickly glared to the student, "You hit a wrong note, play it again from the beginning."

"But how long is Ko-ko going to take…?" Lymle asked. I smiled weakly at her, holding my finger out to stop her for a moment before turning to the student again and pointing out another mistake.

The student started to get fed up, "I already know this! Stop telling me to practice something I can do, you lazy excuse for a teacher!"

…..

I stood up from my chair and poked my finger into the sheet music with a loud SMACK!

"You say you know this, you keep telling me that. I know you've been working on this song for almost a month now. But I can tell…" I glared down at her, "You haven't been PRACTICING!"

The student stared up at me, slinking away a little. I quickly sent her back to her keyboard to practice the song 10 more times before she left for home.

"… Ko-ko, you're scary…" Lymle whispered to me, staring up at me warily as I walked her to the back of the work place.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm only like that with kids who misbehave, and if they don't practice, and if they don't meet my standards…and if they're brats…" I trailed off a little sighing, "I love my job sometimes."

Something heavy leaned over my shoulder and rest its chin on top of my head.

"You sound like a piano nazi, that's the 5th kid you've yelled at today~" Joker murmured.

I tried to look up at him, "It's for their own good, the children need discipline!" I pointed out to him before pointing my finger at a student I saw out of the corner of my eye, "YOU! GET BACK TO WORK!" The student quickly turned his head away from staring at the three of us and hunched back over his piano.

Chuckling, Joker grabbed my hand and lowered it down for me, me growling at him a little, "Come on Hitler, your shift's over now right? Think we can go and get some food now? We're all starving, ain't that right Lym?" Lymle nodded and grabbed onto the both of us, dragging us out.

"I want whatever smells yummy, kay?"

"Wha! Kay, kay! Hold on a min-" I caught my balance and quickly dug into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone, the white plastic shivering as it vibrated from the incoming call, "Hello?"

"Yo, you off work yet?"

It was Kuro, she doesn't usually call me…

"Yeah, what's up? You need something?" I asked and made a noise, pushing Joker's face away from the receiver, "Joker not now! I'm on the phone!"

"But I wanna listen too!"

"NU. Arm swing ATTACK!"

"What was with that childish sound?! And you smacked me!"

"ANYWAYS…" Kuro's rosed voice came up from the receiver, "Faize and the others want to explore, and I was just thinking… we don't, exactly want that kind of attention drawn to us right…?"

I paused, "And…? Your point is…?"

"Their clothes! Faize wears glowing suspenders for crying out loud! And I don't even wanna start with Sora's clothes…"

"…. Ooh, I see. You're afraid of the bunch of ravenous fangirls that'll run to them right?" I said brightly, walking out of the piano school and towards the food court of the mall with Lymle and Joker, "Don't worry, they're all into Bleach and Naruto anyways. No one will notice them."

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT! Although that's a bit too much to ask of you… Just meet me at Draco's house!"

-0-0-

…. Why…

WHY?!

My hand hovered over the door bell, reluctant to push it.

Why was I scared to go in there? Take a wild gue-AAAAAH!

"AAAAH!" Lymle was jumping up and down, smacking the door bell over and over again, so much that the jingle didn't get a chance to finish its tune…

Joker and I both gave her a look as she nibbled on the crepe I had bought for her to eat.

"Meooooow~" there was light scratching from the other side of the door and eventually it opened. Draco was standing there, headphones on with Rocket Summer blaring out. She tilted her head.

"Why did you bring Nosferatu the vampire and the one I actually like from your band of random things?" she asked.

"Well, Kuro told us to-"

"She lied, go away!" Draco said and began to close the door. Last second Joker jumped between me and the door and later yelped in pain. Draco slowly pulled open the door and rose her eyebrow at him, "You know, people usually stick their foot in the door, not their hand…"

"I couldn't get my foot in fast enough…!" Joker shouted, cradling his hand before yelping again," CAT. Get your cat away, it's scratching me…! Ow, the pain…!"

"Draco, call Tiamat off…" I sighed. Apparently, Draco told me once that Tiamat will claw or smack anything that's too close to her, and since she's sitting on the railing right beside the doorknob…

"I can't, I don't tell her what to do, and she doesn't tell me what to do." Draco said as a matter O factly.

"GAAH! How could something so small HURT SO MUCH?!"

Draco began to cackle and close the door again before Joker tried to shove his other hand in, stopping the door again.

She opened the door, again…

"You just don't learn do you…? What next?! You stick your head in? Cause if so, do it now." Draco said and started to slam the door again, "I didn't leave my character in a safe place on WoW, so I need to finish this up quickly."

I grabbed the door and pushed it back open, locking my arm.

"STOPPIT..!" I blinked, scared, "Kuro told us to come in, so can we…?!"

"I-"

"Draco, I need your help with something…" Sora voice came from behind the door. Draco turned around.

"You can do it yourself Sora! You're grown up now!"

"But your microwave makes absolutely no sense! It's got a weird wheel…!"

"It's just soup! Read the instructions."

"Why didn't you make food for me…?! You only made it for Riku!"

"It just sucked to be your Sora." Riku called, "You slept late."

"You slept in later than I did and you still got food!"

"I CAN READ INSTRUCTIONS…"

"But if you were awake to make food, then I was awake too and should've gotten food!"

"Dammit Sora stop using logic…!"

Sora's spiky hair was visible now and he peeked outside, "Oh dear god it's them."

What is that supposed to mean?!

Draco looked up at Sora and started to close the door, "Come on, you get soup for saying that to them."

This time it was my turn to stick my hand in the door. Wait hand…?

"Ko-ko, why did you copy Jokey?" Lymle asked as I flinched every time Tiamat clawed at my hand.

"When did my nickname change….?"

"Kiako, aren't you allergic to cats…?" Draco poked her head out again. I just nodded, and tried to gently push the cat away from me with my elbow, "Alright come inside… I can't have you dying now can I? At least not on my front step. Otherwise that 'Kiako escaped' button is useless…"

"The what button….?"

"Sora, there's a button inside the drawer in the kitchen called 'Kiako's getting wise', press it." At that point I gave the door a firm kick and it swung open, "Hey hey! No breaking my house!"

I tossed Tiamat onto the couch and slipped my shoes off, Joker and Lymle following behind me.

"Alright, where's Kuro…?"

"In the basement."

"She's in the house and she didn't hear all the ruckus up here…?" Joker said, rubbing his hands. Draco pointed her finger up at him.

"Hat, take it off! Respect the house, RESPECT IT!"

"But I feel naked without it…!" Joker cried jumping back and holding his beanie.

"Wait, so if you took off your pants you wouldn't feel naked, but if you take off your hat you do…?" Draco looked at me, "You're really living with perverts aren't you? Maybe I should take the one I like from you-"

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE TAKING LYMLE!" I hugged Lymle, who was still nomming on her crepe.

"You traumatized my cat, how do I know you're NOT going traumatize the one I like?!"

Lymle, looking around, turned then trotted over to the stairs.

"It's Kury!" she pointed and hugged Kuro around the waist, who just pat Lymle over the head.

"Hi Lymle." Then she looked up at me and Joker, "Oh, it's you guys."

"Why do people keep greeting us like that?!"

"Kuro gets a chocolate bar." Draco declared.

-0-0-

Faize blinked a bit, looking down at his clothes.

"Um…"

"Spock, what's wrong?"

"Who is this Spock you keep calling me?!"

"It's cause of your ear ornaments, I told you to watch Star Trek!"

Faize sighed and shuffled a bit in his "New" Clothes, "It's just, I find these garments… Uncomfortable." He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that was a bit too big for him. In fact, he looked a bit dwarfed…

"Suck it up or I'll give you the red shirt!"

Rubbing behind my head, I held up a small dress for Lymle.

"How about this one?" I asked.

Lymle shook her head.

"This one?"

Shake.

"… How about the nice one with a bow?"

"Nooo… I don't wanna wear someone else's dress…" Lymle whined, hugging one of the wolf plushies.

"Kiako, are you tormenting the little girl? Cause if so, I'm gonna have to come and stop you. She's under the age of torment." Draco called from behind the door.

"Shut up I'm not tormenting her!" I shouted back.

"… Sora go find the 'Fix Kiako' button. If you press it I'll order pizza for us tonight."

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT THAT BUTTON!"

Sighing, I stood up and rubbed my lower back a little, "Well, I guess you can get away with what you're wearing now… You wanna go check on Jokey- I mean Joker and the others….?"

"I heard that Kiako…"

"SHUT UP!"

"I'mtellingJokeryoudon'tlovehimanymore!"

I got ready to Sparta kick the door before glancing back at Lymle and giving her a weak smile.

"This is normal." I instead opened the door like a somewhat calm civilian and- WHAT THE HELL?

I was almost tackled down when Joker smacked into me and I was holding myself up from smashing my head into the ground by gripping onto the doorknob.

"Ko-ko-chaaaaaan. Draco told me you didn't love me anymoooore…"

What?! You're kidding me…

I looked up at Lymle, who looked down at the two of us and I blinked, giving Joker a pat on the back.

"I still like you." I said.

"But do you still LOVE me?" he asked, his bottom lip in a somewhat creepy pout.

"….. YES, I still love you. Draco lied to you, now get off, or I'm gonna fall…"

"What?" Joker looked behind him, "You LIED!"

"Joker, do you think I'd lie to you?"

"YES." Both Joker and I replied at the same time.

"Ok then, do you think I'd lie to you in my own house?"

"YES!" This time Lymle joined in, just cause.

"Fine, we'll get a forth opinion. Sora, do you think I'd lie to Joker in my own home?"

"Who's Joker…?"

Joker looked up the stairs, then looked down at me, "S'cuse me, I need to go teach someone about the world…"

As soon as he helped me up, he dashed up the stairs, hurdling over Draco to get to Sora.

"… Ooh, so YOU'RE Joker…"

"Damn right kid, time for an educational experience!"

Sora screamed and there was a loud sound of magic being cast.

I face palmed, listening to the carnage upstairs and sighed before Lymle tugged on my sleeve.

"Mm…?"

"I'm hungry… kay?"

AGAIN?!

"Kuroooo, would I lie in my own house…?"

Kuro just blinked, "Yeaaaaaah…"

I brightened up, "Alright! Kuro you-"

"I'm not going to your house either, I'm going home."

"Fine, then I'll just come to your house." I smiled, crossing my arms.

Kuro sighed, picked up Draco's phone and dialed a number. After a moment, she tilted her head to the receiver.

"Jade, you're home right? Activate the fortress…. Yeah, Kiako wants to come over."

FORTRESS?! To keep me out…?!

"Ko-Ko, I'm HUNGRY." Lymle whined, pulling my arm more persistently.

"OK Lymle hold on will you…?" I coughed into my arm a bit before marching upstairs and to the kitchen, where Joker was holding Sora over his head with a grin.

"Feel enlightened yet~?" he chimed out before looking to the side, "Oh, you're back up again!"

Riku had gotten back up to his feet and gave Joker a violent punch in the gut.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…!" his turquoise eyes blazed up at Joker as dark matter swirled around his fist, gathering near Joker's stomach.

I heard myself gasp, and quickly shoved Lymle behind me, running into the kitchen. As old instinct took over, I grabbed the back of Joker's shirt, yanking him back before bringing my other hand up to knock Riku's up into the air instead. The ball of dark matter that was in Riku's hand discharged through the air, skimming my forehead before disintegrating with a flick of Riku's wrist.

Sighing in relief, I looked behind me.

"You ok…?"

"NO…" Joker croaked out, sprawled out on the ground with Sora in an awkward heap, a dent in the wall where Joker's head smashed into it when I pulled him aside. Riku just gave an exasperated sigh and pulled Sora up, looking over to us.

"Hey, I warned him. If he can't keep up with me he shouldn't have tried in the first place." He said with a small smirk before waving at us dismissively, "If you wanna stay alive, you guys better leave-Before Draco sees that dent."

I looked to the dent and then to a nearby shelf. Grabbing the edge, I pulled it so it just covered the dent then dusted my hands off, smiling to Riku.

"Problem solved."

Riku just snerked at me, running a hand through his hair.

"Good luck to you when she finds it."

"You mean IF she finds it." I said with an arch of my eyebrows and took a hold of Joker, pulling him up, "Come on Joker, Lymle, we're going back home."

"But Ko-Ko, I'm hungry, kay!"

I assured her that I'd give her a cake later.

-0-0-

"Lymle, brush your teeth."

"I don't wanna, kay…?" Lymle pouted to me, sitting on the edge of my bed in a giant t-shirt and shorts I had given to her. The shorts were more like capri's on her small body, and the t-shirt almost reached the floor.

"You have to, otherwise I won't let you eat tomorrow. I'm trying to save your teeth here!" I said and thrust my hand out with the pink toothbrush in it, "Now BRUSH young lady."

"Yes Miss Lymle. In order to prevent gingivitis and other type of gum disease, proper brushing of your mandibles is in order." Bacchus said, standing with me, his finger was morphed into a kind of electric toothbrush which buzzed in the cyborg's mouth.

She made a grumbling sound and crossed her arms defiantly until I stood there longer. Seeing that I wasn't going to move, she snatched the tooth brush from my hand and stormed off to the bathroom to brush, murmuring to Bacchus, who followed her and watched her from the open door.

Sighing, I turned to check on Cerberus when I bumped into a wall.

"Enk…" I rubbed my forehead and tried to go around the wall, bumping into it again. I just looked up and saw a grin.

"No wonder ya didn't see me. You ain't wearin' yer glasses!" Joker laughed, patting me over the head.

"Cause I'm gonna go to bed…! I'm not wearing them to sleep…" I replied, squinting up at him before he put both his hands over my head, as if holding it in place, "….Weh…."

Yes, weh is the Chinese equivalent for Hey.

"You've got a bruise on your forehead, you know that? From that kids' balls hitting you in the head." Do you know how bad that sounds…?! "Arya arya, you're so reckless, you're gonna get yourself killed one day ya know that?"

"… Probably… What're you doing?!" I tried to look up at him. Joker chuckled a little as he gently nuzzled his chin against my forehead, the bit of peach fuzz on it tickling and scratching me at the same time, "… Remind me to buy you a razor to shave or something."

"Why? Are we gonna go grocery shopping or somethin' tomorrow? Your fridge IS emptyish." He said looking down at me, still smiling, "If you don't something about it, we're all gonna starve!"

"Maybe." I just stared up at him, looking at where his eyes would be if I could see them and blinked.

…. Why doesn't it bother me that I can't see them…? Usually with characters like him my alarms would be going off.

This guy…. He-

_He's going to hurt you._

I felt something inside of me jolt for a moment.

…. She's right… Me-She… She's probably right.

Joker tilted his head to me, that silly smile still on his face.

But, he seems different from THEM…

"Boo." I squawked a bit when Lymle tackled me in the back, hugging me and smushing me into Joker, who had to take a step back from the sudden weight shift, "Jokey's hogging Ko-ko… Lymle wants to spend more time with Ko-ko than Jokey… Kay?"

Joker laughed, "Aw, someone jealous? What if we're just having a group hug huh?"

Two giant arms wrapped around the three of us, picking us up.

"WaaaaaaaAAAAH!" I screamed, a person who isn't used to being picked up off the ground.

"I too shall join in this group hug. A trio is not a group, a trio is a trio. With four members, we are now legitimately a group." Bacchus said in his formal, monotone voice.

"Bachy… You're squishing me into Ko-ko…!"

"And you're squishing Ko-ko into me!" Joker grinned, "Alright, we got a group hug sandwich! Ah ha ha haaa~!"

"P-PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOOOWN!" I cried, my legs dangling.

a/n: ….. Draco and Kuro helped write this again… ANYWAYS. I rewrote alot of the chapters, so go back and read them. -w- I wasn't too happy with the setting, so I just changed it. It seemed like a better idea... Man, I can't write like I used to...


	7. Kadotsu Remixed

I don't own any of the characters in here. Just one. 83 I'm a bit rusty, so please bear with me, since my last fic 2 years ago my style's changed. Hope you enjoy this! Reviews and feedback would be nice.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

….. Why is there a sun on my wall…?

I looked up at the crayon styled sun drawn on the wall across from my bed, bright yellow with a swirly inside of it.

….

Lymle…

Jumping out of bed and trying to open my broken door as quickly and carefully as possible, I looked out into the living room and saw Lymle jump a little, looking back at me with her wand clutched in her hand, a half finished crayon flower on my wall in front of her. Staring at her, I grabbed a chair and flipped it around.

"So Lymle, do you know what you'll have to do now that you've drawn all over my stuff…?" I asked, sitting backwards on the chair, "You know you're gonna have to clean this up right?"

"But I'm making your house look pretty, kay?" she said and turned to continue drawing. I stepped off my chair, flipping it around again and scooped Lymle up in it, turning the chair so it faced me.

"I know, they're lovely… But seriously, this isn't really my house-er, apartment… It's my moms'… So, we're gonna have to clean this up. Like, now-" I heard my phone ring and reached over to the kitchen table to grab it, picking it up, "Hel-"

"If Lymle draws on your apartment, don't erase any of it. If you do, I'll kill you myself. Trust me, you'll thank me. Bye!"

"Ah-! …. Wha…?" I blinked at Kuro's 5 second call and looked down at Lymle, who looked up at me with a small air of triumph, "Um… Keep, drawing I guess…."

"You always listen to Kury huh Ko-ko." She asked, returning to her flower. I grabbed another chair and flipped it around again, resting my head on the back rest.

"I usually do…" I muttered, closing my eyes for a moment, "Where's Joker…?"

"He and Bachy went out to get groceries, kay?" Lymle replied, moving on to drawing a crayon kitty. I stared at the mini mural on the wall and squinted. Among the cats, and dogs, and trees, flowers and butterflies, there were little small symbols scribbled on as well.

Maybe she's practicing….?

I sighed and got ready to go back to sleep until I heard a small knock on the door. Lymle ran for the door and I followed right after, pushing my glasses on and yawning.

"Who is-" Cerberus growled, and I blinked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stopped for a moment, taking a breath in.

This smell….

I sniffed the air a little bit and Lymle looked up at me, blinking.

"Ko-ko, why're you sniffling like that…? Are you sad?"

… No way…

I grabbed Lymle and pulled her back to me as Cerberus jumped in front of us just as my front door was made into splinters.

"Huh, thought I smelt something gross…" I murmured.

Kadotsu lumbered in, a make shift harpoon in hand and he chuckled.

"The Jyushinshuu is missing…? This is a bit of a surprise!" he chortled, "He must've known I'd be coming-To KILL you."

"Lymle, go with Doggy and—" Lymle pulled away from me, "Lymle!"

She rose her wand in the air and magical energy suddenly built around her, "Hatchet Reel!" she pointed to Kadotsu and Cerberus jumped into the air, rolling into a ball before shooting down like a flaming ball of Hell into Kadotsu. I shielded my eyes and squinted through my fingers, seeing Kadotsu wrestle with Cerberus a bit before being hit in the head by a small ball of magic that shot out of Lymles' wand tip. She turned to me, "Run Ko-ko, RUN."

Cerberus yelped when he was thrown back, smashing into the floor past me and knocking my bedroom door off its remaining hinge all together.

Kadotsu rose his fist up above Lymle, who was just glancing behind her at Cerberus.

You.

Mother.

Effer…

Grabbing hold of my bedroom door, I picked it up from the end and used all the body weight I had to swing it towards Kadotsu.

The door missed… Kadotsu quickly ducked as the door flew over his head and smashed outside into the hallway, but at least it gave Lymle enough time to roll away and cast another spell.

"Fire Bolt!" she chanted and small balls of fire shot out from her wand. This time, I grabbed one of my kitchen chairs and whipped it at Kadotsu, the Fire Bolts making the chair catch fire.

The giant flinched when the flaming chair whacked into him, and this time rose his harpoon, drawing it back.

I blinked and saw the harpoon suddenly being thrust towards us.

…. SHIIIIIIIT….

I grabbed Lymle, diving out of the way of the harpoon and landed near my tv.

My TV…

I shook my head a little, peering just past the screen and saw a handle.

My sword…!

Quickly grabbing for the hilt, I got a hold of it and swung it in front of me, pushing Lymle to standing slightly behind me.

Kadotsu looked down at my bokuto and laughed, "You have a toothpick? Nevermind that, it's not even made of metal!" he readied his harpoon again, "I'll kill both of you in one shot! Ha… HYAH AHAAAHYA!"

I braced myself, trying to get ready to duck out of the way when Lymle grabbed onto my wrist, "HUH? Lymle what're you-"

The necklace/bracelet that was strung on my wrist suddenly burst with light and I squinted to try and see past it. Even Kadotsu took a step back before quickly recovering.

"You're both foolish, trying to stop the impossible! You aren't even fighting back, you pathetic bunch of CHILDREN! WEAKLINGS! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH IN ONE BLOW!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and flinched back, using my sword as a shield for any kind of protection it could provide.

Cherry wood? Pssh…

I'm gonna die….

-0-0-

Nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw Lymle standing in front of me, her small hand held out in front of her as all her drawings on my wall glowed ominously, the light tendrils wrapping around Kadotsu. As he struggled, Lymle trotted up to him, her face as emotionless as ever.

"I'm NOT a child, kay?"

One of the light tendrils snapped and Kadotsu lurched forward before his arm stopped mid air in front of Lymle and he grunted.

"Sir, I find your behavior to be very impertinent." The air shimmered and Bacchus appeared, his giant hand clasped over Kadotsu's equally huge hand, "You are a hazard, so I shall remove you." A cannon on Bacchus' arm began to charge and glow and as Kadotsu watched, he started to laugh.

"You're the first one to stop my attack, you and that other one with the glasses will make GREAT PREY! HYAHAAHA!"

Bacchus shoved his cannon arm into Kadotsu.

"Good bye."

BOOM!

I rubbed the dust and debris out of my eyes, coughing and seeing that the place where my balcony door used to be was shattered and gone, a hole in its place instead with the edges burnt.

Hearing a whistle, I turned seeing Joker walk in with grocery bags, dropping them onto the table.

"Wow~ Coolest thing I've seen in a while." He said and looked both Lymle and I up and down before grinning, "Mornin'!"

"Morning my ass! I THOUGHT HE WAS GONE!" I burst out, taking a seat on my now warm couch, "I mean like, I thought you Sparta kicked him into a black hole!"

"Ya know I thought that too! But he just seems to keep comin' back over and over…." Joker sighed and sat down beside me, patting me over the head. When I just ignored him, he peered at me and ruffled my hair instead. When I tried to turn away, he held a hash brown wrapped in a napkin out to me, "Breakfast?"

-0-0-

As Lymle and Bacchus were fixing up my balcony door (Joker was fixing my bedroom door….) I was in the bathroom changing into jeans, a t-shirt and my white short sleeved hoody.

I can't believe the stupid bastard came back! Does he have something against me or something…?!

_Maybe it's cause he remembers seeing Jade with you. He's probably looking for Jade._

I'm more afraid for Kadotsu then Jade…

_Then maybe he's after Joker? You know now he's going to be hunting Bacchus too, and if he found out where Jade was staying then Kuro would be-- _

I know… I know! UUGGGGGH!

This can't be happening... Not again…!

I heard a gentle knock on the door, "Kiako-chan? Are you ok in there?"

"Uh… Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I tried to reply back. The door kinda jiggled a little before opening and Joker gave the door knob a look.

"Hm… Better get that fixed." He looked back up to me, "You're kinda, thinkin' out loud I think… I can hear yer voice shakin', ya sure?"

I nodded, zipping my hoody up a little, "Yeah, just…. Worried."

"About Kadotsu? Knowin' him, he'll probably come back again." Joker nodded, rubbing his chin a little before looking back at me. He smiled, and pat me on the back, "Relaaaax~ You're thinkin' waaay to much."

"I know…! I'm just, I'm worried for Kuro and the others…"

"Come on, you've seen how Kuro and Draco act, they'll be fine." Joker said leading me out into the living room, "By the way, ain't you leavin' the country soon?"

I looked up at him and rose my brow. He just shook his head with a smile and led me to the calendar that was pinned against my fridge. Pointing at a date, he smiled and I face palmed.

That's right, my school trip to Japan…

Crap that means I only have less then 2 weeks to prepare…!!

"Nooooo….." I quietly groaned out to myself, burying my face into my hands as Joker just pat my back.

"Ya don't have to be worried~ Everythin' will be just fine! You really worry too much."

"I know…"

"Then quit yer worryin'!"

"Mr. Joker is right Miss Kiako. Elevated stress levels can cause sickness and sleeping disorders, as well as lose of hair and other important things." Bacchus said, lumbering over to us with Lymle sitting on his shoulder.

"Ko-ko needs to calm down, kay?"

I looked between all of them and just sighed.

"Man… I am worried about what I have to do…" I grabbed a marker from the table and started to scribble on the calendar.

"Kiako? What're you-" Joker stopped, staring at what I wrote on the calendar before grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! AH!"

I smacked him away, backing up a little, "I have no choice! It's the only way nothing bad will happen when I'm gone!"

"BUT WE'LL DIIIIIIIE!" Joker cried, "I mean like, sure, I'm pretty powerful myself… And I can take care of myself… But what you're doing is sending us to our deaths!"

Bacchus peered at the calendar and rubbed his chin, Lymle copying him.

""Send Joker/Bacchus/Lymle to Kuro's house."?" He read outloud, "Hm… It seems like a logical solution to prevent the apartment from being destroyed."

"Right, and knowing Kuro and Draco… You guys at least'll be safe from Kadotsu…" I said and looked to Joker, who had a solid frown on, his arms crossed across his chest, "I'm sorry, but it's all I could think of while I'm gone…"

After a few moments, Joker just sighed.

"Fine fine… If it has to be that way… BUT, I hope you know that the rules for our deal still apply right? I go where I want, when I want, but I'll always come back. Of course, it's only to pay you back for takin' care of me. If I jet on Kuro and the crazy lord of whatever the hell she is, it's not my fault."

"I'm sorry! I'll make sure to make it up to you guys, promise!" I said, clapping my hands together, "I'll get you guys something from Japan to make up for it, really!"

Joker rubbed his chin a little before grinning and patting me over the head, "Bring me a case of takoyaki!"

"…. Wow, that just screams Osaka." I laughed a little and nodded, "Sure, I'll see what I can do. Lymle?"

She looked up at me, "I want candy, kay?" I looked up at Bacchus.

"There is no need to purchase me any gifts."

Ok, good… That means I have more money to spend on other stuff.

Staring at the calendar, I sighed.

Man… I sure hope nothing bad happens…

….Especially with Draco…

-0-0-

"No."

"But-!"

"I said NO!" Kuro snapped, eating out of a bowl of rice. Yeah, lunch time for her. I let my head smack onto the table surface.

"Pleeease? It's just for 2 weeks! That's ALL I'm asking." I can't believe I have to beg to my best friend… "I'll leave some money for food if that's what you're worried about, and look! You have Diablos to COOK!" I pointed to the devil in a pink frilly apron, setting down rice for everyone else.

"Eat your rice and grow really big, Kids need their food~" Diablos was singing, "Get them big so when they die, I'll find them easier in Hell~"

WHERE'D THAT RANDOM SONG COME FROM?!

Kuro swallowed and rubbed her chin for a moment before leaning over to Jade and whispering to him. Jade whispered something back and Kuro snickered a little before turning to- Wait a second, what's with that uncharacteristic grin…?!

"Alright, I'll take goooood care of them~ Just bring us something back from Japan, and I'll be happy." She said, "Like, Gintama stuff…"

"……." I stared at her for a moment, "Just make sure when I get back Joker and Draco are both in one piece…. Actually, I'm more worried for Joker…"

"Nooo, don't worry~"

"Stop talking like that! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" I cried before slowly slipping back into my chair, "… By the way…"

"Hm?"

"Careful that Kadotsu doesn't find you guys, I'd be worried if he did…."

Kuro smiled, "Don't worry, Lymles' and Faizes' symbology should be enough to keep him away. You've got nothing to worry about—Except remembering my presents."

"S-Sure…."

Man… MAN…. I really hope it's ok if I leave…

-End of Chapter-


End file.
